Star love
by Feather sunset
Summary: Sakura is the new league champion, as well as famous actress. She reveals to Curis that she knows he is Chistoph from Tv. They both agree to star in a new film, but Huge and Nate also star in it. Sakura stroms away after breaking up a fight between the boys, she is kidnapped by The last members of Team Plasma. Will the boys get over their jelously and work together to save Sakura


Chapter 1 - An unexpected meeting

I reached Virbank city, I had gotten a call from the pokestars guy, I could never remember his name, saying that they had a new film and wanted me to look at it. I walked into Pokestars studios, Aqua, Moonlight, Adan, Glace and Celestia at my side. Aqua was my first female Eevee I caught, the first Eevee I saw. Moonlight, Adan, Glace and Celestia were her female kids. Only moonlight had evolved,she was an umbreon. They were my acting team, they were the stars in most of the films. I looked around to see Christoph interviewing, Mr Pokestar himself. Mr Pokestar saw me, a smile spread across his face, forgetting the camera's, Christoph and the interview, he came over to me.

"There you are Darling! This was written with your fabulous pokemon in mind" He smiled, he showed me a new script. I took it, the title was The moonlight master. It was basically a girl (Me) and her Umbreon set out to protect the legendary pokemon. She stops all sorts of trainers and thieves from getting to them, and she earns the title of the moonlight master. One day a lost boy stumbles into the legendary territory, he is protecting his injured pokemon. The girl and her Umbreon finished the film by approaching the boy. The end will be a cliff hanger. I love those the most.

"Mr Stu Deeoh, may we continue the interview? " Chistoph asked

"I am sorry, of course" Mr. Stu Deeoh turned back to him, they continued the interview while I looked through the script. I enjoyed the idea of this sort of films. But... I wonder... From my bag I brought out a pokeball. I opened it, out came Blue Flare, my Reshiram. I noticed the interview stoppes, of course, Reshiram is a legendary pokemon from this region, it is known for searching for the hero of truth.

"What do you think?" I showed her the script. Blue Flare nodded, I smiled. I looked at Mr. Stu Deeoh. "I like this idea, And Blue Flare wouldn't mind being in it.I have a few other legendary friends that may be willing to participate. "

"Fantastic!" Mr. Stu Deeoh smiled, he turned to Chistoph "Would you care to be a star?"

"I am not really an Actor..." Chistoph said

"Neither was I." I told him. He looked at me surprised. I saw the camera's face me. "There is one thing I learned from these films and that is, it is best to be yourself. First film I did was after I won my 2nd gym badge."

"I will have to ask my boss." Chistoph said, with the interview over, Chistoph and the camera's went.

"I'll contact you when we are ready to start filming, this will be our biggest project yet." Mr. Stu Deeoh walked off. My Xtranscriber went off. I answered. It was my mom and Kenji.

"Hiya." I smiled

"Sakura, I just watched you on the live Mr. Stu Deeoh interview. I am so proud of you!" Mom smiled

"Yeah, you are a star. People are talking about you here in driftvale." Kenji said

"You still trying to find trainers?" I asked him

"Yeah." Kenji sighed

"I wish you luck." I told him.

"We'll let you get on with your job, pop by later sweetie." mom said, her screen went blank.

"Yeah. See you later mate." Kenji ended the call. I returned Blue Flare , she returned happily, only for my Xtranscriber to go off again, it was Curtis .

"Hi Curtis " I said

"Hi, can we meet up?" He asked

"Sure, where?" I said, I was confused, I was usually the one asking to meet up.

"White Forest, is that ok?" Curtis asked

"Ok, I'll head there now. See you there." I smiled, he nodded, the call ended. I picked out Blue Flare's pokeball. "Blue Flare , I need you. " I threw it, She burst out, it flew above before landing in front of me. "Will you fly me to White Forest?"

"Of course " Blue Flare nodded, speaking with telepathy. I got on her back. Blue Flare took off and flew towards our destination.

At White forest, I returned Blue Flare. I saw Curtis under a tree. I ran over to him.

"Curtis," I smiled

"Sakura!" He smiled.

"What is wrong?" I asked

"There's something that I need to tell you..." He said

"Oh... " I replied, I wondered what he meant.

"I'm not actually Curtis, I am Christoph. " He sighed, I began laughing.

"Oh, I knew that." I grinned

"You knew, how?" Curtis asked

"Remember the first time you traded with you, I gave you Marvin, my marill. I have always been a big fan of you and Nancy, so I went home and watched some tv. You had taken Marvin with you and you said it was traded to you by a special friend. I have known for a ling time." I explained

"Why didn't you say anything?" He sighed

" I knew you would tell me when you were ready." I smiled, Curtis smiled.

"I asked my boss, he said it will be a good idea to act in the film. I have never acted before, I have sung and reported this would be a great experience." He said

"Great! We should tell Mr. Stu Deeoh." I smiled, Curtis nodded. Blue Flare flew us back to Pokestar studios.

"Mr. Stu Deeoh?" I asked, I showed Curtis into the main dressing room.

"Sakura darling, how can I help? " He smiled, I nudged Curtis forward. "Who is this?"

"It is Chistoph." I told him

"the reporter! Have you decided?" Mr. Stu Deeoh asked

"I will, it will be a good experience." Curtis asked.

"Fabulous!" Mr. Stu Deeoh smiled, he then turned to me. "Your outfit is here. Would you like to try it on?"

"Sure." I nodded, He gave me a box then he left, Curtis left too. Leaving me to change.

_**Author's note : I have been playing pokemon White 2 a lot recently. The pokemon in this fanfic are the ones I have in the game. Aqua really was my first Eevee, and the others are her kids. She also has a lot of male kids, I'll bring them in later. The movie idea was one I came up with myself. Lastly, I really do ship the main girl with Curtis, though I can imagine Huge being jealous. I can see White and the main character from white 2 being cousins, don't know why. This story is basically full of my own head canons. If you have any ideas, or any trainers Sakura can meet, I am open from suggestions. I am not sure where this is going, I should go before I get too carried away. Bye. **_


End file.
